This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 276,739 which was filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on Mar. 18, 1992.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,861,049; 1,946,377; 2,334,385; and 3,145,475; the prior are is replete with myriad and diverse measuring devices used to duplicate irregular shapes.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented devices are uniformly deficient with regard to the fact that they employ far too many structural elements to obtain a duplicate of an irregular shape, particularly when that shape is comprised of a plurality of interconnected straight line surfaces disposed at an angle relative to one another.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need particularly among craftsmen who are required to duplicate irregular straight line shapes, such as for counter top inserts; for a new type of measuring device and method of use which will greatly simplify their task in a quick and efficient manner; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.